


pair of hopalong boots and a pistol that shoots

by blueminecraftsheep



Series: mcyt brainrot!!!! [5]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (probably), Angst, Christmas, Exile, Not Canon Compliant, The Nether (Minecraft)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueminecraftsheep/pseuds/blueminecraftsheep
Summary: l'manburg, christmas, and the various ways that young boys cope.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: mcyt brainrot!!!! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043928
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	pair of hopalong boots and a pistol that shoots

tommy's first l'manburgian christmas was the most amazing feeling he had ever felt, he thinks. him, and his brother, and his best friends, and pretty lights and nothing in the world that could stop him from feeling joy. he was thirteen years old, and tommy had reached the peak of elation

everyone had pitched in for the holidays - niki knitted everyone warm sweaters ane eret even decorated the trees and walls with gorgeous lights. their tents were worn down by the difficult winter conditions, but they made due with a fire burning, night and day. even wilbur worked jauntily through december, lightly singing christmas carols, to tommy's feigned dismay. tubbo started a snowball fight that wouldn't end until february, with a fatal snowball to jack's head and stubborn declared the ultimate snowballer.

come christmas day, wilbur tried his best at making a christmas dinner for them all - the biscuits were burnt, and the ham was overcooked, but he made up for it by getting everybody presents, shiny diamond boots for tommy, tubbo, and jack, a stuffed bear for 4 year old fundy, and new swords for niki, eret, and himself. tommy and wilbur's father and brother even sent slightly stale cookies from home with their monthly letter. tommy fell asleep in his and tubbo's tent with a satisfied smile on his face. christmas in l'manburg wasn't nearly as fancy (or warm, or cozy) as it was back home, but it was filled to the brim with festivities all the same.

tommy was almost fifteen when dream's quarrel with their land dampened the christmas cheer. the christmas lights eret put up even seemed a bit duller this time around. niki baked pie. wilbur cooked some chicken. they ate around a small, wet, fire. 

when it had come time for presents, tommy opened one with a note on it - 'you might need this - tech'. a crossbow, of his own, and a bundle of arrows. wilbur had his protests, at first (tommy was too young for a crossbow, was just a boy), but with the threat of a difficult war looming over them and their lack of trained men, he relented with exasperated laugh. 

christmas in logstedshire was hardly a christmas at all. pogtopia had had christmas lights to brighten up the sadness, at least. tommy was cold, he was so, so cold, and he was alone, so, so alone. tubbo was in l'manburg, tubbo was having a nice christmas without tommy. 

tommy sat above a lava lake, long legs dangling off the edge. the only noise was the occasional ghast in the distance, or lava bubbling, or a piglin's grunting. nothing human, nothing real, nothing that made him want to keep doing...this. whatever "this" was.

christmas eve. tubbo was supposed to come visit him, but by then it was midnight - christmas was upon him. tommy felt nothing of it other than bile rising up in his throat. 

some of his vomit splashed on the face of a strider when it hit the lava. he laid down on the platform, just inches away from the portal to his best friend and all his enemies. the compass was going crazy - the nether did that to it - but never did it point away from the portal's glow.

on the other side of the portal, a president sat. there was partying, in the distance. all the adults were drunk by then, so far gone that a couple of them had disappeared into karl's kissing booth. tubbo was tired. he didn't dare enter the nether portal. he just sat, slumped against it, with a compass by his side, pointing through the swirling purple light of the portal. 


End file.
